My Everything
by Ver24RedSatin601
Summary: Hermione and Ron's wedding. One-shot.


'Mione, my 'Mione, walks down the aisle with her hair up in a twisted bun, several curls falling free of it, wearing a long white dress and holding a bouquet of white flowers (not that I know what kind they are). She grins excitedly as she sees me, taking her father's arm and getting closer to me with every step.

I'm doing everything I can not to run over to her and kiss her right then and there.

It seems like hours before she finally gets to me, but when she does, I can tell she is just as nervous as I am. Sure, we had a couple of rehearsals and whatnot, but the real deal? Not the same thing. At all.

Her hands are shaking as she holds the flowers. I pry her tense fingers away from the bouquet and hand it to one of the bridesmaids. I take her hands in mine and hold them until they start to steady. I nod at the priest, and we begin.

Honestly, most of his words go in one ear and out the other. I'm too busy gazing into Hermione's eyes to actually listen. I don't care about what he's saying. All I know is that I am utterly head-over-heels in love with the woman standing in front of me.

When she opens her mouth to speak, I perk up and focus on her words this time. "Ronald Bilius Weasley," she says, her voice like the most beautiful melody in my ears, "From the moment our paths crossed, you've surprised me, distracted me, captivated me, annoyed me, challenged me, cared for me, and loved me. I've fallen in love with you again, and again, and again, countless times, without reservation, and I still can't believe that today I get to marry my best friend." She sighs, letting out her nervousness. "I promise to be true to you, to uplift and support you in everything you do, to frustrate and challenge you, and to share with you the beautiful moments of life. Someday, if the stars align, I might even let you win an argument." I can hear people laugh behind us, but I'm too mesmerized to care. "I promise to love you forever, through the difficult and easy. I remember once how I told you I did not believe in soul mates." She smiles at me, her eyes lighting up in memory. "I will never forget your reaction. You were shocked, and a little hurt that I did not think we were. But as time went by, you and your love made me believe." She gazes at me with nothing but love in her eyes, and I can see that she means every word she says. "Ron, you have been my best friend, my confidant, my Healer, my protector, my lover, and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible." She swallows down what seem to be tears, and continues. "You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which, as of today, becomes our life together. With my whole heart, I take you, Ron, as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine.

Everyone in the crowd applauds her speech, and then, as the clapping dies down, I begin my speech. "Hermione Jean Granger," I begin, giving her my signature grin. ""I call you 'My 'Mione' because you are my everything. You are my light, and you've shown me more love than I've ever known. You've pulled me through bad times and created good times as well. I promise to encourage your compassion because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, Because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, For there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things, Not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole. Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person—my love and my life, today and always." I can see Hermione, standing in front of me, starting to cry. I lean forward and let go of her hand to wipe her tears away. "With my whole heart, I take you, 'Mione, as my wife, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine."

"Do you," the priest asks, "Ronald Bilius Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," I answer, proudly, firmly, lovingly.

"Will you love, respect, and honor her throughout your years together?"

"I will."

He turns to 'Mione. "Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she whispers, breathless.

"Will you love, respect, and honor him throughout your years together?"

"I will."

He turns back to me. "You may kiss the bride."

Needless to say, I do.


End file.
